Teardrops on My Guitar
by theredrebel
Summary: SF#1, PART 3: I remember that day. That day we walked back from school together. He professed his secret love to me. Who is she? He didn't tell me. That night I cried because of him. Him.


**A/N: This is my third song fanfic. It's a sequel to _Listen to Your Heart_ and _With or Without You_. This is like a flashback to when Miyu and Kanata were still in high school. You know. Before Miyu left.  
**

**I haven't updated much but I try my best. Since I haven't updated in a while, I published this today on this Christmas season (at least in my country). So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!!! 0:D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was then I wouldn't have to write fanfics. But I prefer writing fanfics... :)**

* * *

A few years ago...

Early morning in the Saionji temple on a Friday, Kanata and I were rushing because we were going to be late for school. He lost his shirt which was part of the uniform and I lost my last clean pair of socks. As I was looking for my socks, Kanata was yelling all over the place that it was _my_ fault for his lost shirt!

I wasn't responsible for his clothes! Besides, I wasn't the one who did the laundry. He did.

After a few more minutes of searching, I found my socks in the bottom of the hamper of clean clothes while Kanata found his shirt in my closet (how did that end up there??). We half-ran to school and arrived just in time before the bell rang. I plopped down on my chair as our teacher began discussing Calculus. Just why did Isaac Newton have to invent this torture? I sighed. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

School finally ended and I walked home alone. I thought about stuff like friends and such until I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oi! Miyu!" the voice said. It was Kanata. Damn. Him again. And again. And again.

"What?" I demanded, annoyed that he cut off the things I was thinking.

"Let's go home together," he said. I was taken aback by what he said. Go home together? Was he losing his mind? I ignored the annoyance and pondered his words. After a few minutes it finally registered in my mind. What did I answer?

"Err, okay," I replied softly. Then I remembered something. "I have to shop for dinner tonight. It might take a while."

"It's okay," he replied, smiling. Huh?

I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw his sincere expression. I couldn't help but smile.

**_Drew looks at me._**

**_I fake a smile so he won't see_**

**_What I want and I need_**

**_And everything that we should be_**

As we walked, I kept stealing glances at him. As much as I hate to admit this, I like him very much. Maybe too much. He then stopped and said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Akira's coming back from America permanently!"

"Oh, that's great news," I said, half-smiling.

Akira... Kanata's childhood friend. Even though I really like her, I can't help feeling really jealous of her. She was so perfect. She was smart. She was funny. She was drop-dead beautiful. She was a great cook. She wasn't clumsy like me. She has almost every man wrapped around her finger, probably. She had everything. She was picture perfect. Compared to me, she was like a goddess and I was a mere mortal. I was nothing compared to her.

Kanata looked really happy when he mentioned Akira. I knew that he was in love with her and vice versa. Just by mentioning her name, he would brighten up like a lightbulb that has been switched on.

**_I'll bet she's beautiful,_**

**_That girl he talks about._**

**_And she's got everything_**

**_That I have to live without_**

"Oh, so she's coming, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kanata nodded.

"Wow," I said. With that, Kanata laughed. I looked at him with a puzzled look. Why the hell was he laughing about? What was so funny about what I said?

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" I demanded, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. "You're just funny. That's all."

I huffed a bit and started laughing along with him. It felt good laughing with him. With our constant fighting, I didn't really experience laughing with him like this. It was like an occasion.

**_Drew talks to me._**

**_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_**

**_That I can't even see_**

**_Anyone when he's with me_**

"Miyu, I have to ask you something," he suddenly said, becoming serious.

"Yep?" I asked.

"I have to ask you about something," he said, fidgeting.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this girl I really like... and she's just so different from me... I don't know what to do with this feeling."

"You don't?" I asked, bewildered. "Wow. It's hard to imagine that this could happen to you, Kanata. You don't usually get so uneasy... This situation is like... a comet passing by... You're never going to know when this is going to happen again..."

"Shut up," he said. "I'm serious about this."

I burst out laughing while he shook his head probably saying, _she's going crazy_. After a few minutes, I composed myself and pondered on what he said. Kanata likes someone? This is amazing. I wonder who that lucky person is. Right now, she doesn't even know that Kanata is in love with her. Will he confess?

"So Kanata, who is this girl you're talking about? She's got to be smart right?"

"Huh? Oh... uhm... she's okay."

"So who is she?" I pressed on.

"Someone who's from our class..."

"Uwah!!! Is it Christine... or maybe that girl in the front row... That must be her. She's so pretty and smart."

"No, it's you."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said. So... _'just kidding_', huh? Sigh...

"I really like her. I even think that I'm in love..."

I did a double take. "In love?" I squeeked in a voice, two octaves higher than my usual voice.

"Yeah, that must be it..."

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

That night as I sat on the spot Kanata and I usually sat when we wanted to look at the stars when we couldn't sleep or when we just wanted to think, I thought about Kanata and his mysterious girl. I was feeling...jealousy? Jealous for Kanata that he already found someone he loves? Jealous for the girl who won Kanata's attention and affection? Yes. All of those questions are answered with a yes. I sighed heavily and went back to playing my guitar. I played _Your Guardian Angel_ just for fun, I think.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I started to cry. I didn't know why I was crying. But I do now realize that I was sad that Kanata didn't fall in love with me. Not that I expected him to. It was such a long shot. It would take a miracle for Kanata to suddenly like me.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't the one for Kanata. There was a person who was much, much better than me. She was the apple of Kanata's eye. She was his star. She was so lucky to have a person love her. Not like me.

I was just a friend to him and nothing more. That made my heart ache. It was a painful feeling. Because of that realization, the tears came down uncontrollably, splattering on the wood on my guitar like rain.

He was never mine to begin with...

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

"Oi," a familiar voice said. "Why are you crying?"

I looked up from the floor and saw his eyes. Those amber eyes. Those amber eyes of his. I stopped crying and got lost in his eyes.

"Oi, Miyu!" he said. I snapped out of his hypnotic gaze and blinked. I went red and stared at the floor.

"I wasn't crying," I said, rubbing my eyes with my right hand. He grabbed my hand and frowned. He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"Not crying, eh?" he said, rubbing the teardrop between his index finger and thumb.

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

I looked at him again to glare at him for disturbing my tranquility but when I looked at his face, I was mesmerized by him. He looked handsome even in his pajamas. His hair was ruffled and he rubbed his eyes. That made him look like an angel or a child.

"So you weren't crying, eh?" he asked again, making me snap out of the trance I was in.

"It's none of your business, Kanata," I said, folding my arms and looking in the other direction. He chuckled lightly at my response.

"You're so childish..." he said.

"I am not!" I shouted, outraged. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You," he said, still chuckling. "First, you're crying your eyes out because of God's know what, then you get annoyed and now you're mad. It's kind of funny."

"Funny?!" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves higher.

"You're just like the girl that I like," he mused, probably to himself.

"Oh...that girl..." I said in a whisper.

_**She better hold in tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

"I have to go now," I said finally, standing up. "There's school tomorrow and I don't want to be late..."

"Miyu, there's no school tomo-" Kanata said but was cut off when I ran to my room. "Oi! Miyu! Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," I yelled back. I felt my voice quaver.

I shut the door behind me and sat on my desk. I burst out crying when my head hit the hard wooden surface. It was too painful. I couldn't bear talking about the girl the man that I fell in love with with him. The man that I fell in love with. It was too painful. Too unbearable. The wave of jealousy within me took a bad turn and got hurt. He belonged to her and only her.

I stopped crying and looked around my room. My eyes fell on the picture of Kanata, I, Ruu and Wanya. We were like a family. I can't believe that Ruu and Wanya are gone now. I feel so... alone. I gazed at the picture more and my eyes fell on Kanata. I closed my eyes tight and put down the photograph, face down.

I stood up and tried to shake off my feelings. Then I walked slowly and climbed back under the covers of my futon. I had more days ahead of me.

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down  
**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up**_

_**But there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

I'll have to try hard in keeping my feelings in check. But if worse comes to worse, I would go to America to live with my parents so that I could finally free myself from him. From falling in love with him.

I have to. I need to.

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

He broke my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... poor Miyu... This is, by the way, based on the feelings I have for a person that I like. It's sad to think about that person. **

**Kyaaah!! Thanks for the suggestions!! But I decided that I'm gonna try use them for the song fanfics right after this!! I'm planning on making it a medley... Hehe...**

**This song was _Teardrops on my Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. I like this song of hers... Though it's a bit sad... :''(  
**

**I'm still taking in suggestions people!! Gimme songs/song titles and the one who sang or performed it!! Thanks so much!! I'll do my best in doing this!! XD  
**


End file.
